Lucky Sherezade
by Linaro
Summary: END o Emperador de Fiore, era un hombre cruel, despiadado y amante de la violencia, a quién poco le importaba la vida de los demás. Lucy, tan solo una joven que vivía de sus espectáculos, termina formando parte del harem de END por obra del azar. ¿Cuál será el destino de Lucy una vez que la nombren concubina? ¿Vivir o bien seguir la misma suerte de sus predecesoras? NALU


_¡Muy buenas tardes!, aquí estoy otra vez con un fic, nuevo nuevísimo que se publicará simultáneamente tanto aquí como en Fanfic. (Así que... se puede decir que es nuevo en todos los sentidos jajaja Están incompletos en ambas páginas jajaja). Como se puede desprender del título, me inspiré en la historia de las "Mil y una noches" para hacer este fic, aunque tendrá bastantes matices... También me dio un poco de inspiración la canción de "Love injected" de Aminata Savadogo (básicamente porque estaba escuchando esa canción mientras escribía jajajaj)._

 _Espero que le deis una oportunidad a este fic y que os guste el inicio de esta idea que surgió de mi atrofiada mente jajaja. Los personajes obviamente no son míos, pero la trama de la historia sí jajaj. La letra que veáis en negrita y cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes._

 _Y ahora sí, ¡disfrutad con la lectura! ^^_

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

Dos jóvenes muchachas que cargaban su equipaje bajo sus hombros acabaran de llegar al corazón del Imperio de Fiore: Magnolia. Si bien no se trataba de la propia capital del mismo, sí que era uno de los centros de mayor actividad comercial del Reino. Y de aquello estaban completamente seguras ambas mujeres de luminosas hebras doradas al ver el abundante gentío que circulaba por las calles de la ciudad, además del bullicio que se escuchaba en las plazas a causa de los mercaderes que trataban de atraer la atención de los transeúntes para convertirlos en su futura clientela. Lo que no distaba mucho de su propio objetivo, ya que ellas estaban allí para ofrecer también algo, aunque no del todo común: entretenimiento.

\- ¡Muchachas! – las llamó un anciano que atendía un puesto de alhajas – No sean tímidas y acérquense a mi humilde mercado, mozas… Tengo la refinada pieza que estabais buscando – decía cogiendo entre sus dedos unos de sus productos más caros: una gargantilla de oro. Observó detenidamente durante unos segundos a sus posibles clientas y se dirigió a la muchacha que parecía más mayor – Este ornamento es el más idóneo para resaltar los delicados y exóticos rasgos que usted posee, bella dama.

\- Eh… G-gracias – murmuraba con cierta timidez una de las rubias, cuya mirada era atigrada.

\- Solo por tratarse de ustedes, estoy dispuesto a haceros una rebaja especial para obsequiaros con este hermoso accesorio...

\- Gracias por su oferta, señor… No obstante, no necesitamos nada de esto – respondió la muchacha más joven con un sonrisa afable, pero manteniendo cierta frialdad en sus ojos verdosos. Acto seguido, agarró del brazo a su acompañante y la alejó del puesto rápidamente –… Lucy, ya deberías de haber aprendido cómo ignorar sus llamados – reprendió a la mencionada – No hagas contacto visual, así evitaremos contratiempos.

\- Lo siento Mavis, pero no lo puedo evitar… Me pongo en su lugar y… – el suspiro de la otra muchacha la interrumpió.

\- ¡Eres la mayor, Lucy! Deberías ser tú la que me previniese a mí y no al revés…

\- Bueno, bueno… Tranquilízate, no es para tanto… – expresó cansada – Mmm… Aquí debería estar bien, ¿no crees? – la joven de ojos verdosos tan solo respondió con una sonrisa cómplice y se puso manos a la obra.

Descargó lo que llevaba en sus hombros, dejando caer la gran mochila que cargaba en el suelo. De la misma, extrajo una enorme tela malva que extendió en medio del suelo, interceptando el paso de los demás individuos, en los cuales despertó lo que muchos llamaban "curiosidad". Por su parte, Lucy sacó de su bolsa de viaje unos pequeños cuencos de aluminio, que fue colocando en cada esquina de la tela que cubría la calzada, para luego apartar el resto de equipaje en una esquina visible donde no estorbase. Posteriormente, las dos rubias se dirigieron al medio del espacio que ellas mismas se habían asignado.

\- ¡Ciudadanos de Magnolia y de otros reinos! ¡Sean bienvenidos al mejor espectáculo jamás visto en los últimos tiempos! – saludó Lucy con una voz potente, captando la atención de los viajeros y residentes. Cuando terminara de pronunciar tales palabras un par de pequeñas explosiones se escucharon, trayendo consigo cierto humo que comenzara a propagarse – Habéis sido elegidos para presenciar una de las actuaciones estelares del nuevo grupo de entretenimiento _Lucky V_ , conformado por las adorables hermanas Mavis y…

\- ¡Lucy! – completó la hermana menor señalando a la mencionada – Decidme gente de Magnolia… ¿A quién de vosotros os gusta la… – la rubia de menor estatura desapareció de la vista del público, alarmando a los presentes, cuando repentinamente se escuchó nuevamente su voz –… MAGIA? – gritó Mavis desde lo alto de una caja de madera situada detrás de los espectadores, los cuales aplaudieron ante el pequeño truco que había efectuado.

La muchacha de ojos verdes, regresó al centro de la tela malva y comenzó a realizar números de magia de lo más variados, captando la atención de más gente, mientras que Lucy se ocultaba entre el público para dejar que su hermana se luciese en aquel improvisado escenario. Y es que Mavis, a pesar de su corta edad, era una experta en ese tipo de artes ocultas, sobre todo en lo que se refería a la magia ilusoria.

Los niños que presenciaban tal espectáculo solicitaban, emocionados, formar parte de los siguientes trucos que realizaba la menor de las hermanas Heartfilia Vermilion, quien enternecida por su entusiasmo accedió a la petición de algunos de ellos. Entretanto, Lucy buscó un sitio donde poder cambiar su indumentaria para así poder realizar su función. Cuando Mavis comprobara que su hermana estaba lista, decidió terminar con su exhibición para darle pie a su actuación.

\- Bueno… Por lo que se ve, adoráis la magia tanto como nosotras, así que… supongo que lo próximo que os tenemos preparado sencillamente os cautivará… Y es que no hay mejor magia que la que provoca ella con tan sola una de sus danzas. ¿Sabéis de lo que hablo? Una pista: es considerada como la magia uno… ¿Todavía desconocéis la respuesta?... Bueno, está bien, os lo revelaré: la magia uno son… los sentimientos, las emociones que vivimos en cada momento… ¡Solicito un fuerte aplauso para la encantadora, Lucy, alias la portadora de la magia uno!

La rubia de ojos marrones hizo su aparición ante el público con una vestimenta que se asemejaba mucho a las ropas árabes. Sus cabellos rubios se mantenían sujetos en una larga cola y la mayor parte de su rostro permanecía oculto con una fina tela celeste transparente, destacando de este modo la felina mirada de la muchacha. La delicada y clara piel de su torso quedara expuesta en su totalidad, salvo su busto, el cual se hallaba cubierto por una prenda dorada llena de ornamentos, característico de ese tipo de indumentaria. De cintura para abajo, una larga falda, también fina y del mismo tono que la tela que cubría sus labios, se adhería a su cuerpo delineando sus delgadas piernas y detallando la anatomía curvilínea con el que contaba la mujer.

La joven se puso en posición en medio de "su" escenario y esperó a que su hermana pequeña creara la melodía para iniciar así su baile. Cuando sonara la música, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus oídos se inundasen con la harmoniosa pieza que estaba tocando, a la vez que movía grácilmente su cuerpo al compás del son. Realizaba delicados movimientos con sus brazos, mientras que con sus ojos mostraba su alma, transmitiéndole a los demás las mismas emociones que ella sentía al escuchar la melodía interpretada por Mavis.

Embelesados, la muchedumbre observaba con atención como la bella rubia danzaba, jugando con distintos elementos entre sus dedos. Al igual que Mavis era una experimentada en el tema de la magia, Lucy era una distinguida bailarina que solía emplear casi cualquier tipo de objeto para acompañar a sus danzas. Ya podían ser armas, o bien unas telas, o incluso elementos incorpóreos como podía ser el agua… como era el presente caso. Daba igual lo que fuera, cualquier objeto que acompañase a su danza parecía formar parte de su propio cuerpo.

Una vez que finalizaran con la función el grupo de entretenimiento _Lucky V_ , recibiendo la cálida bienvenida de los habitantes de Magnolia que habían presenciado su número, ambas hermanas recogieron sus pertenencias para no estorbar más el tránsito de las calles y amontonaron las propinas que le habían dejado en un solo cuenco.

\- ¿Cuánto recaudamos hoy?

\- Míralo por ti misma, Mavis – señaló la mujer de orbes marrones. La mencionada echó un vistazo rápido al recipiente que sostenía su hermana.

\- ¡Guau! Jamás había visto tanto dinero junto… Sí que son generosos…

\- Me parece a mí que… vamos a quedarnos una buena temporadita por aquí – murmuraba Lucy observando la ciudad con una expresión alegre.

\- ... ¿En verdad que podemos hacer eso? – preguntó preocupada Mavis.

\- Sé que debería estar en Seven a estas alturas, pero no pienso depender de nadie para…

\- Lo sé – la cortó – Gracias por lo que haces por mí, Lucy.

\- ¡Ni lo menciones! Por algo eres mi hermanita… Además, eres lo más importante para mí y lo único que me queda…

\- Lo único no… Aún tienes a ese prometido tuyo.

\- Sí, a ese prometido que no conozco de nada, sí… – expresó mordaz la joven de ojos oscuros.

\- Pero con el que te vas a casar... – insistió la menor de las hermanas.

\- Solo por ser un deseo de última voluntad – le recordó amablemente.

\- ¡¿Y qué hay de la tuya?! – estalló exasperada – Vale… Mamá y papá son importantes, sí… Pero ellos ya…

\- Déjalo, Mavis – la interrumpió Lucy de mal humor. No tenía ganas de hablar de eso ahora.

Ambas muchachas prosiguieron en silencio con su labor de recoger todo el estropicio que había armado para después dar una vuelta por la ciudad con la intención de conocerla un poco mejor.

•

•

•

Cierto tiempo pasó y los espectáculos ofrecidos por _Lucky V_ fueron ganando una mayor popularidad entre la gente de Magnolia conforme iban pasando los días. Las jóvenes hermanas estaban en boca de todos, ya sea por sus asombrosas funciones como por la deslumbrante belleza por la que llegaran a destacar. Tal era su fama, que no tardaron mucho en llegar las noticias sobre su existencia a oídos de la Corte.

\- ¿ _Lucky V_? La verdad es que no he oído nada sobre ello… – comentó un guardia que caminaba junto a otro oficial.

\- ¿No? ¡¿Pero en qué mundo vives?! ¡Si es de lo que todos hablan! Además, parece que se han asentado por aquí, porque diariamente realizan su… "trabajo" en la Plaza Central.

\- Ah… ¿Y son tal cual las describen los rumores?

\- Eso y mucho más… Y una de ellas… – silbó el oficial mientras dibujaba en el aire un cuerpo voluptuoso.

Repentinamente se escuchó un fuerte portazo, dejando ver tras las puertas a un hombre alto de piel bronceada y robusto cuerpo tonificado, con una melena rosada alborotada cayendo rebeldemente sobre sus ojos jade. Inmediatamente, los guardias que previamente conversaban tranquilamente se pusieron firmes, a la vez que tensos por la imponente y un tanto oscura presencia del joven que acabara de salir.

El muchacho se iba aproximando cada vez más adonde se hallaban tales guardias, intimidando por el camino a todo ser vivo que se le cruzase de por medio. La cara de pocos amigos que se manifestaba en su expresión, tampoco es que ayudase a amenizar el ambiente, ya que acentuaba la dureza de sus rasgos y la frialdad que siempre se desprendía de su mirada. Se podría decir que el joven Emperador no estaba de buenas desde ya tempranas horas. En realidad, rara vez se encontraba de buen humor. Solo cuando había alguna guerra que liderar y aún así, eso no tranquilizaba mucho al personal que se hallaba bajo su mando…

Los guardias se pusieron todavía más rígidos cuando apenas centímetros los separaban de tan alta autoridad y es que, la presencia de aquel hombre no suponía nada bueno… Nunca.

\- S-se… ¿se le ofrece algo Emperador? – preguntó uno de los guardias con verdadero temor.

\- ¿Quiénes son esas muchachas de las que hablabais? – preguntó directo el pelirrosa. Si había algo que caracterizaba a ese chico, es que apenas se andaba con rodeos. Lo que le gustaba lo decía; lo que aborrecía… lo mataba. Al menos en la mayoría de los casos.

\- E-ellas son unas extranjeras que llegaron a Magnolia hará unos días. Pertenecen a un grupo de entretenimiento que se hace llamar _Lucky V._

\- ¿Y por qué tanto revuelo por unas extranjeras? – cuestionó frunciendo su ceño.

\- M-mi Señor, ellas son un verdadero encanto y de las mujeres más hermosas que puedan existir en el Imperio.

\- ¿Quién más? – expresó mostrando cierto interés.

\- La mayor de las dos… La llaman Lucy – el Emperador mostró una sonrisa torcida. Los oficiales supieron al instante lo que eso significaba: otra más.

\- Traedme a esa tal Lucy a mis aposentos. A partir de hoy formará parte de mi harem… – se quedó un rato mirando a los guardias que permanecieron pálidos y completamente estáticos – No tengo nada más que decir, pueden empezar con la búsqueda.

El pelirrosa desapareció por los pasillos del palacio riendo de una forma macabra, retornando a sus deberes como máxima autoridad el Imperio.

\- Pobre muchacha… Acaba de cavar su propia tumba – comentó el otro guardia que hasta ese entonces había permanecido callado.

•

•

•

Las hermanas Heartfilia Vermilion estaban en medio de un merecido descanso mientras disfrutaban de una mañana agradable con la compañía de alguno de los habitantes de la ciudad. A pesar de que su estadía en la urbe no era más que de unos días, se habían encariñado muy rápidamente con algunos autóctonos de Magnolia. No solo porque las estaban ayudando a sobrevivir en el mundo, sino que, más allá de eso, aquella gente era especialmente amable. Al menos, en su mayoría... Un claro ejemplo de ello, era la muchacha albina de largos que las acompañaba: Mirajane Strauss.

Sin embargo, aquella tranquilidad de la que gozaban se viera interrumpida por la llegada de unos guardias de la Corte, que sorprendieron a ambas hermanas aprensándolas e impidiéndoles que hiciesen cualquier tipo de movimiento.

\- ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡Suélteme! – exigió Lucy totalmente cabreada y con una actitud mucho más que combativa.

\- ¡Permanezca quieta!

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos arrestan? – preguntó confundida la menor de las Heartfilia.

\- Por seguridad, para que no escapéis… ¿Quién de las dos es Lucy Heartfilia Vermilion? – preguntó uno de los tres guardias, que poseía un curioso tatuaje rojo sobre su ojo derecho, mientras observaba de reojo a ambas muchachas.

\- … ¿Qué quiere? – murmuró ésta entre dientes, tratando de soltarse del agarre de otro oficial.

\- Felicidades – expresó irónico el peliazul del extraño tatuaje – Usted ha sido convocada para formar parte del harem del Emperador.

\- … ¿De END? – se le escapó en un grito ahogado a Mirajane.

\- ¿Qué? – se mostró Lucy aturdida.

\- Lo que ha oído. A partir de ahora vivirá en el palacio… – la rubia cada vez entendía menos.

\- Un momento… – decía tratando de acercarse al hombre del tatuaje – ¡Suélteme de una vez, caray… no voy a escapar! – el guardia que la amarraba no hacía caso – ¡He dicho que no voy a correr! – el susodicho la miraba con desconfianza e intercambió una mirada con el peliazul. Con la mirada le ordenó que cediera y así lo hizo – Gracias… Mire, desconozco vuestras costumbres pero voy a ser clara: declino la oferta. Tengo una vida, gracias…

\- Yo también voy a ser claro, señorita: Usted viene al palacio, sí o SÍ… Si no, rodarán cabezas. Y no quiero que la mía sea una de ellas… No es agradable.

\- Pues lo siento mucho, pero yo no tengo por qué acudir a su llamada…

\- Ah, ¿eso crees? Te recuerdo que estás residiendo en nuestro territorio muchacha… Y obteniendo ganancias en él. Aparte, si no vas tú… lo hará ella – sentenció astutamente el hombre de cabellos cortos azulados, al mismo tiempo que señalaba con su mirada a su hermana menor.

\- Desgraciado… – se le escapó frustrada – Está bien… Iré a vuestro estúpido palacio, pero antes… – Lucy aprovechó ese momento de distracción para liberar a su hermana del otro guardia y así escapar juntas. Por desgracia, los oficiales leyeron sus movimientos y aprensaron nuevamente a la rubia, atando sus manos a su espalda.

\- Con que… No ibas a escapar, ¿eh?

\- Maldita sea…

\- Ojalá el Emperador te elija su concubina – murmuró con desdén el peliazul.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nada, nada… Dime, ¿vas a venir conmigo o será tu hermana quien sufra las consecuencias de tus actos?

\- ¡Dejad en paz a Mavis! Iré con vosotros tranquila si la soltáis y la dejáis estar…

\- Muy bien… Te creería si dejases de forcejear tanto, ¿sabes?

\- … No estoy sintiendo el brazo de lo fuerte que lo estás apretando, ¿qué esperabas?

\- Oh… Disculpe mi rudeza, pero es que trato de evitar que se salga con la suya – la muchacha bufó y poco después emitió un largo suspiro.

\- ... Si voy con vosotros, ¿me aseguráis que a Mavis no le va a faltar de nada? – preguntó en un susurro una Lucy resignada. Los guardias la miraron con lástima y se apiadaron un poco de su delicada situación.

\- Juramos que su hermana tendrá cubiertas todas sus necesidades.

\- No Lucy… – negó su hermana, temblándole la voz. No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero algo le decía que acabaría mal si iba con ellos… Y no lo podía permitir.

\- No te preocupes Mavis… – decía mostrándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Hablaré con el Emperador y llegaremos a un acuerdo… Muy pronto estaremos juntas otra vez, ¿sí?

\- Lucy ...

\- … Venga, vámonos – expresó secamente el hombre del tatuaje mientras llevaba a Lucy del brazo.

 _ **Pobre muchacha ingenua… ¿Hablar? ¿Llegar a un acuerdo… con END? Eso era prácticamente imposible**_ – pensó para sí el oficial de mayor rango mientras guiaba a Lucy hasta el palacio donde vivía el Emperador… o como todos lo conocían: END.

* * *

 _Y esto es todo por hoy. El próximo capítulo no sé cuándo lo subiré... Será cuando lo tenga hecho y cuando cuente con tiempo (aunque en una semana careceré de tales tiempos por los exámenes T.T)... Por eso rogaré paciencia que agradezco de antemano._

 _Espero que os haya gustado o que al menos os haya parecido interesante, aunque si dejáis algún comentario que manifieste vuestra opinión mejor que mejor jajaja (así veo como desarrollo la historia, porque está en pañales jajaja)_

 _Os mando un beso, un fuerte abrazo y mucha suerte para aquellos que la necesiten... como yo jajaja_

 _Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo si así lo queréis ;)_


End file.
